Our Darkest Hour
by Greatsuperwoman23
Summary: The Autobots have fallen into the hands of those who wish to exploit them for evil purposes. The only issue, the ones their captors need are missing, and no one seems to know where they are. With new powers in play and some big time enemies making their appearances this will be the Autobots darkest hour yet.


The darkness of the cell was combated only by the faint glow of energon. The Autobots were in chains restrained in the cell, their human friends hid behind them desperate for some protection from their captors.

"It's a simple question Autobot, where is your leader?" The most talkative of the captors asked.

He held Bumblebee by his throat and growled at the lack of response.

"Fine then. If anyone wishes to answer for him do so quickly, or… he dies."

The Autobots hung their heads and said nothing.

The captor laughed, "Loyal to the bitter end, how sickening." He began to tighten his grip when one of the humans ran forward. A man in his late thirties. "Wait!"

All attention shifted from the black and yellow mech and to him.

"Speak quickly."

The man shot the others an apologetic look then spoke. "He's dead."

Shocked silence filled the room.

"Dead…" The one holding Bumblebee whispered.

"Will, what in Primus's name are you talking about?" Ratchet, the Autobot medic asked.

"He's dead. He was with me and Hide when it happened."

The medic glanced at the unconscious weapons specialist. "You been stuck in here with us for weeks and you just now decide to let everyone know that he's dead?"

"I made a choice to keep quiet. He never would have wanted you to find out in a place like this."

"Vic was with you, did she die too?" Sunstreaker asked.

Will shook his head. "I don't know, she got separated from us."

The captor cleared his throat. "If your leader is truly dead, then arrangements must be made to revive him. You see there is something we need, something he has."

"Then you shouldn't of killed him in the first place!" Will turned anger in his voice.

"Whatever do you mean fleshling?"

"Your men were the ones who triggered the explosion. Or did they fail to mention that to you?"

The captors looked at each other. The one released Bumblebee, who crumpled to the ground. Without another word they left the cell.

Will looked at Ratchet grief in his eyes. Ratchet shook his head and looked at him

"Tell us what happened."

" _At this rate we'll have enough energon to last us for months!" Ironhide happily chatted as he worked to shift the precious energy source around._

 _Will sat and watched him as he cleaned his weapon. The emerging had been a uplifting discovery. The autobots who were always two steps behind the decepticons stumbled across the deposit on a scouting mission. He and Ironhide had gone to investigate, and if safe, collect the energon. Optimus had decided to accompany them as backup if the decepticons decided to show._

" _You know Will, back on Cybertron, I was a miner. I lived in the poorest area of the planet and did heavy labor, but it was honest work. Then the decision was made to cut out pay and raise our work level. There were going be riots. We had no voice in the matter and we were angry that Sentinel and his council felt that this was fair."_

 _Will listened attentively, Ironhide rarely spoke about his life before the war, usually it was only to say he wouldn't talk about it. His sudden chattiness was unusual but not unwelcome._

" _They even had the nerve to hold a "meeting" to explain it all to us. Like that would be enough for us. Everyone who could go did go. They gave their little speech and we started protesting and then they had the nerve to say if one among us wished they could speak for all of us. Like one of us could say everything we felt and still feel safe speaking. We all knew we were doomed. Even Ratch' seemed to have given up hope but then…"_

 _Ironhide paused and looked at Optimus who was a ways away. "Then Optimus spoke. Not from beside them, but from amongst us. He spoke out against their plan and for us. He argued that instead of cutting pay we raised it. That Cybertron and its people relied on the mining districts and therefore they should treat the mining districts respectfully. Everyone agreed, Sentinel, his council, the Iacon guards. All of them agreed. There was cheering, Hot Rod Optimus's younger brother ran up to him and hugged him. We were all happy and proud of him. Sentinel gathered his people and as they were preparing to leave… a shot was fired."_

 _Will tensed at 'Hide's tone._

" _It connected with Optimus's chest and sent him flying backwards. He got up and Hot Rod and a couple of us ran towards him. Hot Rod pulled away from us and reached him just as another shot was fired. Optimus pushed Hot Rod out of the way and took the second shot. He hit the ground again and didn't move."_

 _Ironhide stared at the sky. "Ratchet reached him and confirmed that he still had a pulse and the rest of us turned to see a commotion as Sentinel's guards attempted to arrest the attacker."_

" _Who was it? Do you know?"_

 _Ironhide nodded grimly. "Megatron, at that time he was known as Megatronus and he was still a part of the Prime Family. Next in line to inherit the title of Prime. He was angry. The idea to raise work levels had been his and somehow he had convinced Sentinel to back his plan. When Optimus interfered he probably saw his chance of becoming prime vanish."_

 _Will nodded but said nothing more._

" _He escaped. It not before declaring us all traitors to Cybertron and promising to make us pay."_

" _So it was the beginning of the war?"_

" _And of Optimus's time as Prime, and equality for miners and other civilians. But I'll never forget it."_

 _Will nodded and looked over at Optimus who was walking back to them._

" _Are you ready to depart Ironhide?"_

" _Yep I've gathered the majority of the surface energon. We can head out. I'll come back with the wreckers and finish tomorrow."_

 _Optimus nodded and began to open a bridge. Suddenly there was a loud whistling and Will looked up. Plummeting towards the earth was a bomb. Before he had a chance to call it Victoria appeared from the bridge that shut down behind her._

" _We need to move!"_

 _It was too late the bomb exploded above them. 'Hide grabbed him and in the chaos he saw Optimus go to grab Vic. Then there was a bright light and he was being thrown from Ironhide's grip. When it finally cleared. He stumbled towards the closest Cybertron._

 _Optimus was prone on the ground. If he had managed to get to Vic she was no longer in his grip. He climbed unstably onto Optimus's chest. The Autobot leader gave no sign that he sensed Will's presence._

" _Optimus. Optimus you gotta get up. We can't stay here."_

 _Still nothing. Will looked around for 'Hide who was groaning on the other side of the clearing that the bomb had made. He ran towards him and around to see his face._

" _Will, you alright?"_

" _I've been worse how about you?"_

" _Don't think I'll be moving for a bit."_

" _No. You've got to get up. Optimus is down and he's not responding to me."_

 _This got Ironhide's attention. He struggled to roll over so he could see Optimus. "Prime you gotta get up. You can't just lay there."_

 _Still no response and suddenly and chill went up Will's spine. He turned around and saw them before 'Hide. They bent down to get a better look at him. He stepped backwards and into Ironhide who finally saw what he did._

" _Slag." He said. "Run Will, go!"_

 _Will didn't get the chance, one of them grabbed him and he watched as they knocked Ironhide unconscious. He felt something pinch his side and drowsiness swept over him. The last thing he saw they approached Optimus. Blackness surged around him but he heard they're words before he gave in to the darkness._

" _Deceased."_


End file.
